Meetings
by Destyy
Summary: Snapshots of meetings throughout Zuko and Katara's relationship. /A.U/ Zutara


**Story:**Meetings

_**A/N**: I WILL CONTINUE THIS EVENTUALLY! _

_I don't own Avatar_

_A series of meetings between Zuko, Katara, and others. \AU/ 'Katara was supposed to come back home. Zuko was supposed to come back over._

_And they would like each other, platonically, of course.' _

* * *

**1. First Meeting, September**

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sokka sighed as the yelling increased.

This was definitely, not how this meeting was supposed to go.

Katara was supposed to come back home.

Zuko was supposed to come back over.

And they would like each other, platonically, of course.

Zuko wasn't supposed to insult her, and Katara wasn't supposed to insult him back.

"Sokka! He just insulted me! Aren't you going to say anything about it?" Katara asked, crossing her arms haughtily.

"Hey!" Sokka said standing up; Katara smirked proudly, knowing her brother would kick the jerk face out, "Katara, I respect the Brother code, with my life." He sat back down, "I'm sorry."

Katara's eyes widened, as her jaw dropped simultaneously, "Sokka! He-he…Sokka! Really, brother code? What the hell is that anyways?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be cussing?" Zuko hissed a smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm 19, freak." Katara spat back, teeth gritting in frustration. She really, really didn't like this guy. But there was something about his flame colored eyes that she liked. He had that bad boy aura around him.

She liked that.

* * *

**2. Elevator, September**

The second time they met (And they talked, and didn't argue quite as much) wasn't quite as normal as the first. Katara was heading into the elevator to her brothers apartment when she spotted him, the very bane of her existence. Zuko.

"Jerk face," She greeted with a curt nod as she stepped in. He had headphones in his ears, but he had obviously heard her, the glare she received giving her that impression.

"What, no good comeback?" She teased, smirking. They seemed to do that a lot while they were around each other, it was like smirking was their thing and their thing only. 'Cause god knows she doesn't smirk around Aang.

Aang, her on and off boyfriend, on as of now. They never had any fights, and that was why Katara kept ending it with him, she was _bored. _So very bored of the '_Hey Sweetie', _sure it was nice and all but that kid got on her nerves with the excessive whining about wanting to take it slow.

She was almost 20, dammit! She was still a virgin, and she was human, she had _urges. _

Maybe it was just her, being two years older than him and all.

"I guess I just don't feel like it." Zuko replied, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Katara scoffed and glanced at him, "Don't feel like it? You _always _feel like it, Zuko."

"Yeah and how would you know?" He challenged, turning to face her fully, that's when she noticed the tiny scars that marred his handsome face.

"What the-?" She muttered to herself, her face twisting in confusion. Zuko put a hand to his face to cover one extremely long scar that went from his nose to his ear.

"It's not nice to stare." He growled, turning around, sticking his ear buds in his ears again.

3. Hurting Part 1, November

"You don't know pain, Zuko!" Katara screamed at him. Yes, they were having another one of their oh so exciting matches, this time they had an audience: Sokka, his steady girlfriend, Suki, his ex, Yue, and Katara's currently off boyfriend, Aang.

Katara couldn't understand why they weren't stopping her.

"I watched my mother die!" She spat in his face, "And you're telling me, _I've never felt pain! _You've never felt pain, you're rich! You have everything handed to you on a silver platter! You don't know what it feels like to actually work for-!"

"Have you ever had to work for your own fathers love?" He shouted back at her, his face twisted up in pain, "I've never worked for anything, because I can't do anything right! I'm a disgrace! The only person that ever loved me was my mother, and now she's gone! Just because you lost our mother at a younger age than me, doesn't mean you're the only one hurting, Katara!"

Katara almost felt sad for him, but she had already done it one time, and she was _not _going to do it again.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU CAN FIND YOUR MOTHER!" Tears sprang from Katara's eyes, "Mine is dead, gone! I-I'll never see her again, ever! At-at least you have _hope, _Zuko, what do I have?"

* * *

**4. Advice Part 1, November**

Sokka would tell her to never talk to Zuko, ever again, and she couldn't do that. Aang would tell her to follow her heart, and her heart said forget about the jackass, which she couldn't do either.

Suki would end up talking about her brothers' butt…again, and she couldn't go to Iroh, that would just be plain weird.

Katara sighed as she looked out of the window of the café, if she had trouble deciding something, she would usually go to Zuko, his attempts at giving good advice were hilarious and most of the time did not help in any way…but it made her feel less stressed.

Now, there were only two people who she trusted enough to give her the right answers.

"Yo!" Toph shouted, when she walked in, Azula trailing behind her, her head held high.

Now, Katara knew it was pretty stupid to tell Azula to come along, because no doubt she would blab to her brother about the conversation, but that would just make apologizing to him easier. Katara smiled, those two were the only ones who could help her, because they never got distracted easily, and could put it painfully blunt.

Which is what she needed.

"So what's got you all bitchin'?" Toph asked, sitting in one of the chairs and putting her feet up on the table. Katara rolled her eyes, and tilted her head to get Toph's dirty converses out of her face. Toph didn't even beat around the bush, she just went straight into the topic, and she says 'It's a waste of precious video game time.'

So Katara went into the whole story, "And then he left, we haven't talked for two weeks, and he's stopped hanging out with Sokka, and Sokka's blaming me for it." Katara sighed, pouting.

"Well," Azula started, "I'm not going to go easy on you, so I'll just put it bluntly: It sounds like your entire fault, Katara."

Katara groaned and slammed her head down on the table, "I know, he told me about his mother, how she had disappeared, and how his father had begun putting him down mentally. How no one knew if she was alive or dead. And I just…" Katara flailed her arms dramatically, "I basically just said: So what, my mother's lost is more important than yours!"

"Do you feel sorry about what you did?" Toph asked, frowning, she honestly didn't exactly see what the big deal was; if she felt sorry, she should just apologize.

"Yes…"

"Than just go apologize." Azula said, while Toph said, "Just go fuck him 'till _he's _apologizing."

"Toph!" Katara squeaked, appalled, the little 17 year old had been spending too much time with her idiotic older brother.

"That's a sensible solution." Azula smiled wickedly, an evil glint in her eyes, "I'm sure Zu-Zu, would just LOVE that."

Toph snorted, "Zu-Zu, wow Katara you've really lowered your standards!"

* * *

**5. Apologize/Gifts, December 25**

"I'm sorry, Zu-Zu." Katara smirked, handing him a gift wrapped box.

Zuko snorted and handed her one back, "Took you long enough, Tara…"

They had already apologized to one another a few weeks ago, it was awkward and just ended up with both of them flustered and not knowing what the hell just happened with their relationship.

But they did know that they were…never mind they had no clue.

"What you aren't going to apologize for recording that video?" Katara asked her face red from both anger and embarrassment. Zuko had taken a video of her trying –and failing- to flirt and ask out a boy. At first Katara was embarrassed, then angry, then super pissed, and then like a bat out of hell trying to delete that damn video.

"No, and plus you completely mauled my phone."

"But-but, you told me that you already saved it to your computer!" Katara protested.

"I did, now shut up and open your present."

Katara scowled bitterly but complied, she gasped when she saw what was in inside. A couple of weeks ago, she had lost some beads her dead mother had given to her. These, were exact replicas.

"I know it's not exactly like it, the carvings are kind of off, but…yeah…" Zuko said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Katara smiled, tears filling her eyes, "It's the thought that counts, Zuko." She said, her voice cracking, she took a deep breath, and put the top back on.


End file.
